


shirt, shoes, jeans, all off

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, i had to restrain myself not to make seungwoo call him puppy, thigh fucking, tiny little bit of praise kink, yohan in a collar with seungwoo on the other side of the leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: It’s all too easy to pull him back in after that, fist tightening around the leather until it creaks quietly. The kiss Seungwoo places on Yohan’s lips is soft until it isn’t, licking greedily into the boy’s mouth just to hear him whine between his teeth, tongue clumsy when he tries tangling it around Seungwoo’s the way he’s been taught before. It makes his cock throb, seeing Yohan try to match his pace and almost failing, clenching his fists on his thighs as his features scrunch up cutely when he feels his spit leaking from the corners of his mouth.





	shirt, shoes, jeans, all off

**Author's Note:**

> day 26 of kinktober. went lowkey all out (or tried to) with this, and we have a combo of all of today's kinks: praise kink, leashes&collars and thigh fucking. 
> 
> enjoy!

  
The leash’s been sitting in a neat little pile next to Seungwoo ever since Yohan had padded into the bathroom in just his underwear and one of Seungwoo’s shirts, crumpling the collar into one sweaty palm. Seungwoo was half-expecting him to bail and come out of the bathroom in the same clothes, flush high on his cheeks but without the collar. Instead, the door opens quietly and Seungwoo can’t see anything at first. It takes a second for his eyes to drop down to the figure making its way towards him on their hands and knees, head bowed in shame as Yohan slowly approaches the bed. 

Seeing Yohan like that makes Seungwoo’s guts squeeze. The broad line of his shoulders doesn’t match the meek steps he’s taking but it knocks the breath out of Seungwoo’s lungs all the same, watching the cautious way he’s getting closer, almost as if he’s afraid Seungwoo’s going to push him away.

Yohan stops when he’s right in front of Seungwoo, hands reaching out to grab his knees before his cheek makes contact with the material of his pants, bumping into it as if he were a cat. Seungwoo’s hand comes up to cup the boy’s jaw, dragging his thumb down the soft skin before lifting his face up, looking at him. The click of the hook attaching to the ring has Yohan getting shy again, cheeks coloring as a gasp leaves his mouth and his arms drop down from Seungwoo’s body like he’s been pushed. 

It’s all too easy to pull him back in after that, fist tightening around the leather until it creaks quietly. The kiss Seungwoo places on Yohan’s lips is soft until it isn’t, licking greedily into the boy’s mouth just to hear him whine between his teeth, tongue clumsy when he tries tangling it around Seungwoo’s the way he’s been taught before. It makes his cock throb, seeing Yohan try to match his pace and almost failing, clenching his fists on his thighs as his features scrunch up cutely when he feels his spit leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

Seungwoo takes a few seconds to look at Yohan when they part. His cheeks are flushed already and his lips look plump and rosy, trembling under his scrutiny; it makes Seungwoo smile. The collar he’s wearing sits thick and snug at the base of his neck, bold in a way Yohan rarely dares to be when they sleep together and he’s itching to ask something from the older man. His eyes glint as brightly as the metal loop connecting the thin leash in Seungwoo’s hand to his collar, shadowed by the dark sweep of his lashes when he gazes down—suddenly embarrassed; as if he’s just realized he’s naked, kneeling in between Seungwoo’s spread legs with his cock hard enough to drip onto the floor. 

“Don’t worry, Yohannie, you’re doing so well. Looking so pretty like this.” Seungwoo’s voice is sweet, sliding along Yohan’s tense shoulders to settle in the center of his chest like a weight, suffusing him with heat from the inside. He’s looking for the reaction he knows it’ll pull out of Yohan—and the boy doesn’t disappoint, growing shy but also more relaxed, thighs flexing as he’s shifting in place before Seungwoo. Closing in on him until the leash grows slack between them and his nose hovers right above the soft swell in the older man’s pants, hopeful eyes looking up at Seungwoo and making him inhale sharply through his teeth..

Yohan doesn’t beg, but it’s a near thing. The look he’s giving Seungwoo is devastating, shooting straight to his dick to make it pulse beneath his clothes. He has to steady himself with a hand on the mattress, focusing on Yohan when he starts speaking.

“Wanna fuck you—your thighs, hyung,” slow and slurred while his palm wraps around one of Seungwoo’s thighs, squeezing it lightly to prove his point. It’s not what Seungwoo was expecting but he won’t say no to Yohan, not when he’s peering at Seungwoo with glazed eyes and his tongue bitten between his teeth.

They move to the bed quickly, Yohan’s trembling hands helping Seungwoo when he goes to push his pants and underwear off. He pauses with his fingers brushing the older man’s thigh, biting his lip and furrowing his brow as he takes it all in and considers what to do next; it’s so cute, Seungwoo can’t help but laugh lightly, pulling a groan from Yohan. He takes it upon himself to slick his thighs up, biting the lip when Yohan’s cock perks up at the sound of the lube bottle opening and it shouldn’t be so hot, thinking that he’s trained him for this.

Seungwoo leans back once he’s done, looping the leash around his fist again and pulling Yohan down towards his body. The boy gets the hint, curving his back until he’s hovering over Seungwoo rather awkwardly, cock dragging along the outside of his leg when Seungwoo brings them together and twists his lower body to the side, presenting Yohan with a view of his ass and the sticky crease of his thighs. He doesn’t miss the way Yohan’s breathing falters audibly and his lips part, precome stretching between the tip of his dick and Seungwoo’s skin when it lands on him. There’s a sluggish sort of eagerness etched onto his features, fists twitching at his sides while his body doesn’t seem to want to move properly, not until Seungwoo wraps a hand around Yohan’s wrist and urges him softly.

He fits the head of his cock into the space Seungwoo’s made for him, shuddering from head to toe as he breaches the tiny gap. There will be bruises on Seungwoo’s legs later, he knows, staring up at the younger boy while he’s gathering his wits. Suddenly, he’s moved around, Yohan grabbing him by the knees to rest the backs of them over one shoulder, gasping when that makes the pressure around his cock flutter unexpectedly. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get into a proper pace, starting out with longer thrusts closer to Seungwoo’s knees until he’s slumped over and his prick even brushes against Seungwoo’s as he slips down. Seungwoo’s laying there and looking at Yohan, not paying much attention to his own needs. He could easily reach down and wrap a hand around his erection, stroke himself to completion and inadvertently tighten around Yohan until he chokes on his own moans, but he’d rather drag this out; watch as the boy’s eyes widen in surprise when he tugs on the leash and he almost tumbles forward into him. 

The stutter in his rhythm doesn’t bother Yohan. Soon enough, he’s grasping at Seungwoo’s skin with sweat-soaked palms, fingers digging in so he doesn’t lose his hold. Seungwoo can see it in the corded tendons of his neck that he’s trying not to throw his head back, can feel it in the way he keeps pulling on the leash unwittingly, keeping it taut. Seungwoo doesn’t miss Yohan fixing his eyes on the ruddy head of his cock peeking from between his skinny thighs, but he can’t deny Yohan this pleasure, not when he looks so fucked out—as if he’s thrusting inside his hole instead of the seam of his thighs, clenched together tightly for his benefit. There’s precome mixing in with the lube and Seungwoo’s crotch is shiny with it. He swipes his fingers through the mess to examine it and purposefully lets them rest where he knows Yohan’s cockhead will pop out, delighting in the way the sharp contact causes the boy to groan.

Seungwoo isn’t surprised that Yohan ends up finishing like that, pumping his come through the tight space of his thighs to slick his cock with it. What makes him gasp and yank at the leather is Yohan not giving any indication of stopping afterwards, still rutting against Seungwoo in these tiny, aborted motions and gasping loudly. It sends a current through Seungwoo, suddenly interested in seeing if Yohan can go again, so shortly after coming once; or if he’ll curl away in oversensitivity if he even suggests that.

Another tug on the leash snaps Yohan out of his daze. His feverish eyes take a while to focus on Seungwoo, whimpering when his hips twitch again out of reflex. He seems to think that Seungwoo’s done, that he wants Yohan to put his legs down and help him clean up—either with a towel or his mouth—but Seungwoo has other ideas. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth and musters a playful little smile, dimple showing, enjoying how Yohan senses that there’s more to it. The boy swallows dryly but ultimately sits still, chest expanding rapidly with his breaths. 

“Think my good boy can come like that again?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
